Book 2 Chapter 05. Into The Fire
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'Where Demons Be' White light fills your vision and a stifling wave of heat smothers you. The sulfurous smell of molten rock brings you to your senses just as a group of demons appears. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 31 62 93 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Agonax, Great Horned Demon More fiendish shapes leap out of the darkness, gnashing their teeth and snarling as they attack. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 31 62 93 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Cacodemon, PitDemon "There!" Rima shouts. As you cut down the nearest clawed denizen of this realm, you follow her gaze and see a temple that must house the object which you seek. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 31 62 93 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Pit Demon, Agonax The demons close in around you but the Crows are swift to offer aid. Their strange weapons operating with extraordinary effectiveness crushing bone and slicing tendon. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 31 62 93 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lesser Demon, Agonax, Cacodemon The battle moves closer to your goal as the dancing blades of the Drifting Crows clash against the savage teeth and claws of their brutal adversaries. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 31 62 93 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Pit Demon, Great Horned Demon 'The Horde' The demons shift and swirl around you, barring the way in every direction. You redouble your efforts in an attempt clear a path into the small temple. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 32 64 96 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lesser Demon, Great Horned Demon, Agonax As you make your way inside, demons crawl from the walls, fall from the ceilings and even reach from the ground below. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 32 64 96 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Greater Demon, Cacodemon, Agonax Gibbering howls fill the air, and hundreds of monstrous forms clamor after your fleeing party. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 32 64 96 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lesser Demon, Pit Demon, Great Horned Demon You can see the tablet on an ornate pedestal just behind a pile of debris. "Hurry!" Rima shouts as the demons close in all around. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 32 64 96 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Agonax, Cacodemon, Great Horned Demon You finally retrieve the tablet as the Crows keep the horde at bay, and a shimmering light begins to engulf you and your allies. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 32 64 96 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Pit Demon, Cacodemon, Agonax : Drop: Tablet of Kul'Nath 'The Fortress' Korianne welcomes you back. "You have done well, my friends." "Rest a bit and gather your strength while I study the tablet. Then I will complete the spells necessary to open the Mirror of Kul'nath." A short time later, Rima's soft voice pulls you out of your half-sleep. "It is time." < Chapter 4 - Book 2 - Chapter 6 > Category:Quest Category:Book 2